Teenage SuperStar
by Destiny'sVampireSlayer306
Summary: just read for your self.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage SuperStar

Chapter 1:

Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story!! For those of you who are reading Worst Day Ever and The Thunder Rolls, I will still update on that story as well as work on this new one.

Kai: Why do we always have to be your victims?

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Unless you want my co writer to write this story to be pure fluff, I'm writing it. I swear I won't hurt you guys…….much…..

Kai: That's it……….I'm calling Rei!!

Rei chooses that moment to walk in

Kai: Rei!! The author is going to hurt us!!

Rei: Is that true?

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: I said just a little bit, not much…………………did I mention you will be going out with each other?

Rei: Oh okay, Kai can be my knight in shining amour.

Kai: I still don't like the idea of you getting hurt.

They go off and start to make out

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: I swear they hump like rabbits; well here is the first chapter to the story!! Hope you enjoy!!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ever been misunderstood…_

_Misused and mislead…._

_Ever knock on the sky and had it fall your head? _

_Well, don't worry bout…._

_No don't worry… _

_Ever lost your luggage or mortgage your house…._

_Or found yourself in bed with Uncle Sam or Mickey Mouse…._

_Ever been accused of murder on music road…._

_Or caught in morning traffic when you really gotta go? _

_Oh No… _

_Life is funny…_

_Life's a mess…_

_Sometimes a curse…_

_Sometimes a blessing…_

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Don't worry bout it…._

_Life is sticky…_

_Life can bruise…_

_Sometimes you win…_

_Sometimes you're losing…_

_No matter what it brings…_

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Ever set yourself down…_

_When the seat is all wet..._

_Or seen your ex sucking face…_

_With another brunette…_

_Don't worry bout…_

_No don't worry…_

_Ever lost your religion…._

_Ever lost your best friend…_

_Ever found your last record in the bargain bin? _

_Or been stuck in a divorce like crazy glue…_

_Or scrap someone else's gum off the bottom of your shoe? _

_Boo-Who _

_Life is funny…._

_Life's a mess…_

_Sometimes a curse…._

_Sometimes a blessing….._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Don't worry bout it…._

_Life is sticky…._

_Life can bruise…._

_Sometimes you win…._

_Sometimes you're losing…._

_No matter what it brings…._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…._

_Don't worry….._

_Don't worry…._

_We all got a little junk in the trunk…._

_And when you're feeling sunlight…_

_Remember everything will be just fine…._

_If I laugh at yours and you laugh at mine….._

_Ohhhhhh-wooooooooo….._

_Life is funny…._

_Life's a mess…_

_Sometimes a curse…._

_Sometimes a blessing….._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Don't worry bout it…_

_Life is sticky…._

_Life can bruise…._

_Sometimes you win…._

_Sometimes you're losing…._

_No matter what it brings…._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Life is funny…._

_Life's a mess…_

_Sometimes a curse…._

_Sometimes a blessing….._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Don't worry bout it…_

_Life is sticky…._

_Life can bruise…._

_Sometimes you win…._

_Sometimes you're losing…._

_No matter what it brings…._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…._

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…._

_Don't worry…_

_Don't worry…._

_Life is sticky…._

_Life can bruise…._

_Sometimes you win…._

_Sometimes you're losing…._

_No matter what it brings…._

_Don't worry bout a thing…_

_Thank you, very much!!!_

Rei's POV

Finally, that gig is up!! I thought I was going to suffocate on the hormones that were practically flying off the women and men in there. I mean, come on I know I look good, but damn not that good!!

"Yoh, Rei!! Were going to a bar not far from here with the rest of the band, you comin'?" Tala asked, he was wearing the band's colors, red and black. He wore a red shirt; crop cut thought the middle, black shorts with chains, a black choker with red spikes, one red earring and one black earring, and to top the look off he wore a pair of black knee high army boots. I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. But if any man and or woman try and rape me while I'm there, so help me god Tala your head will be put above my fireplace." He is soooo used to my evil glare that I may have to resort to the big guns.

"Whatever you say Rei, but what happens if it's a really hot guy? I mean like sexgod hot, you know like…………..Orlando Bloom hot." (A/N I LOVE YOU ORLANDO BLOOM!! YOU ARE MY SHINING STAR, THE REASON AS TO WHY I EXIST!! YOU AR mfffff) I think that one over a bit, yes and I will admit I have a very unhealthy obsession over him. I own the first two Pirates of the Caribbean; Tala is the same way for Johnny Depp.

"He has to be soooooooooooo frikin hot, like, Orlando Bloom as an elf hot!! And if I can seduce him into having sex with me, then you owe me ten bucks!!" Hey, I mean come on I did say that this obsession is very unhealthy, I also own the entire Lord of the Ring movies because he is sexy as an elf, I think it's the blond look. As to the money, well Tala and I have this ongoing bet to see how many hot men can we seduce and then leave without giving them any, it's actually quite fun because with an ass like mine, It's like watching a cartoon where the head turns into a wolf head and they wolf whistle. Trust me on this one; I get major wolf calls all the time.

"Fine, you've got your self a deal." We shake hands and walk out to the limo where the rest of the band is waiting.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?"

"I think they were snogging up against some wall!!"

"Haha, very funny, you know that Tala and I would never do anything like that!! You're a sick, twisted person!!" Tala came up behind me and hugged me to calm me down. For some odd reason, Tala has this effect on me, I snuggle into his chest and he plays with my hair.

"Tyson that was a sick joke. You know that Rei and I are like brothers, and you got him upset. Really, I should kill you for that." I giggle as Tyson, our lead guitarist, visibly shrinks into his seat in the limo. I sigh and sit on Tala's lap, his arms are around my waist and he plays with his cell phone.

"Okay then if your not like that with each other, than why is it that we see you guys sitting like that or playing with each others hair or flirting?" Maxie our blond pianist asked me, I turn to Tala to see if he were going to answer this one. He's not, he's to absorb with his cell to give a care about the rest of the world.

"Because we can do that to each other and know that we don't mean anything by it. Tala and I started this band, and we knew each other in middle school, so we know what the other likes and what the other doesn't like. We're best friends, Maxie nothing more, nothing less." Tala pulls me closer as a sign to the others as: You are such dumbasses to even think about hurting my twin. Die and rot in the blackest pits of hell. I giggle again, he knows I'm ticklish. He pokes the sides of my stomach so I laugh even harder. Finally we reached the bar, Tyson, Maxie, Tala, then I get out and we walk in.

"Wow, this is a small bar. But it's nice, so it will do." I roll my eyes at Tala; we walked into a room called MidnightFantiesys. Once inside we grabbed a table and sat down, the room was packed with men and women alike. We sat in the way back, only because we didn't want to get mobbed by screaming fans again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to introduce you once again to the exotic, handsome, sexy as hell Russian…..Kai!!!" The crowd goes wild in there like the people at our concert, Tala and I stare at the stage intently, now we're intrigued to see what the heck is supposedly so sexy. And low, did the gods not want him for his beauty or something, this Kai person was the hottest person I've seen in a good long while.

"Orlando Bloom, you've got yourself a rival."

XxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Right Now

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Hey thanks for the review, RussiansNekojinLover. I'm updating especially for you, aren't I nice?

Kai: Do you really want me to answer that for you?

Rei: Be nice, Kai!! Yes you're very nice Destiny, because you made my Kai a stripper.

Kai: Kitten has a fetish does he?

Rei: Maybe I do, maybe I don't……you may never know.

(Kai goes into his room, comes out with tight black leather pants on and a whip)

Rei: Uhhhhhhhhhhh………………………..faint

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Wow, you have some powers.

Kai: Yeah, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Waaaaaaa!! But my birthday is coming up soon, if any of my reviews would like to be really nice you know what to get me!!!

Right now

Let me take you by the hand

Right now

Put your lips at my command

Right now

Fly me off to lovers land

Rei POV

"Oh………My…………God…………..is he for real?" I don't even dare turn to Tala, I'm afraid that if I turn away I'll lose this chance to stare at this sexgod. The song playing is Right Now by PussyCatDolls, Kai is wearing no shirt, and his six pack puts mine to shame, red leather pants that have very sexy rips on them the color matches his eyes. His slate bangs are in his face and then he starts to dance, I now have a new obsession.

Baby

Don't you leave me at the post

Kiss me

You can feel it coast to coast

Right now

Where they need your love the most

Normal POV

Kai started by gentle swaying in the beginning of the song, but now the beat was kicking up. He swayed his hips more, making it look like he was thrusting into something or someone. The women and men alike were screaming his name, telling him how sexy he was and how hot he was, how they wanted to have them in their bed tonight, how they could pleasure him. Kai rolled his eyes, saw the other dancers were coming onto the stage. He backflipped till he was in front of Yoru, he felt Yoru put his hands on Kai's hips. Kai threw his head back and ground into him.

You have set my soul on fire

Only you can satisfy this great desire

"My Kai, I get the feeling you like me more than you let on." Yoru whispered into Kai's ear. Kai rolled his eyes and pushed away before he turned around and their chest were touching, Yoru grabbed Kai's ass and pulled him closer to him, Kai acted like he liked it. He arched into him and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. The crowd went wild, Rei and Tala both looked at each other and then went back to drooling about Kai.

Right now

Let the fool world break in two

Right now

Stars can stumble from the blue

Right now

Just as long as I'm with you

"Kai, you really are getting a little too excited aren't you?" Asked Shu, another one of the dancers who had traded spots with Yoru, Kai shook his head no and began to take off the undershirt Shu was in. Kai kissed him straight on the lips and then pulled it off his head, Shu put Kai in hand cuffs and put a leash around his neck making him look like some kind of love slave. He grabbed Kai full force by the chain and pulled him in for a kiss, the crowed lost it to the over whelming sexiness, Kai gave a loud moan on the stage and he fell back into Shu's arms.

Uh huh

Uh huh

Uh huh

Uh huh

Right now

It's the time and it's the place

Right now

For a ride to outer space

Right now

Let me have that wild embrace

Rei was quickly losing his sanity, it was just way too hot. No wonder the place had been packed with people. Rei saw Kai jump off the stage, the handcuffs still on and the leash as well, he was walking around the room, men and women were grabbing his ass. Then he came to the back table where Rei and the others sat.

You have set my soul on fire

Only you can satisfy this great desire

"Hey, kitten, do you want to give a kiss to the phoenix? Do wish for me to be yours?" Rei didn't say a word but instead took the leash in his hand and pulled the said Russian close, he pressed his lips against Kai's. Kai asked for entrance and Rei let him have his way, the phoenix explored the neko's sweet cavern. Rei felt a heat that he had never felt before, he kissed back hungrily and passionately, for a moment it was a battle of tongues until Kai got control.

One time

Let the wine of love flow free

One time

Be the lover you can be

Right now

Come and give yourself to me

The crowed was astonished by the display they just saw. When both broke for air, Kai walked back up to the stage and went back to dancing.

Uh huh

Uh huh

Uh huh

Boo, boo boo...

"I think that I've found a boy that's worth being my boyfriend."


	3. My Reasons

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: The horror!!! Oh, wait, I'm sorry I meant: Oh joy!!

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Rei!! Kai's being mean again!!!

Kai: Am not!

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Are to!!!

Kai: Are not!!

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Are not!!

Kai: Are to!!

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Hah!! I win, loser!!

Kai: Rei!! She called me a loser!!

Rei: Um guys…………..will you please be quite?

Kai: Sure anything for you kitten.

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Yeah, Rei anything for you.

Rei: Thanks guys!!

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the lame ones!!

Kai's POV

Wow, what a night. This one was way busier than any other one this week, and I still need to go home and do my homework. I have to finish that speech, and my science fair project, science research report, and math homework!! Gods, I'm going to be tired tomorrow night, but I can't take the night off just because I'm tired. Hmmmm….What time is it? Ahhh, 10:24, that means she must be in bed by now. I'm so hungry, wonder what she cooked for dinner, although I really don't like her to use the stove she's got to.

"Hey, Kai, that was a great performance tonight!! Really a hit!!" I look at the bartender named Brooklyn; I nod my head in thanks and walk off. I rent a cab to take me to my studio, even though I should walk since it's going to hurt our money for food and supplies, but I'm just too tired. I'll take a loan from Lee, my boss. He knows my situation at the moment and always gives me an advance when needed. When the taxi stops and I get out I see that the living room light is still on, which means a certain someone is still up.

"Okay, what is 38 of 25?" As I walk in I hear a male voice ask a math question, no response but the sound of a pencil or pen scribbling away gives me an answer.

"The answer is 20.00, right Bryan?" Yep, my suspicions are correct. A certain young female is still up and is just finishing homework? Oh, wait I can't talk either; I've got a lot to do as well.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sister and my boyfriend. Now I'm just wondering why my chibi Ryoko is still awake. Care to explain, Bryan?" The little Russian girl looks up at me and rolls her eyes, my boyfriend smiles and walks over and kisses me.

"Ewwww…..Get a room or something you guys!! I am only 13 here, god!!" I laugh as Bryan pulls away, he walks over to her and tackles her, and they roll around on the floor wrestling with each other, I laugh and envy how they can have so much energy this late at night.

"Okay, okay, time for boyfriends to go heat up some food for their lover and time for little sister to be heading to bed, for they have school tomorrow." I hear an "aw man!" from my sister as she climbs the stairs, I'm about to go up before Bryan stops me. I turn around straight into an embrace, and all I do is sigh and nuzzle his chest for a moment. He reluctantly let's go and let's me go to my sister's room, when I go in she's already in bed and ready for the song.

"Your 13 now, are you sure you don't want me to stop singing to you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You have a good voice and it reminds me of mama and papa." I sigh, I've been doing this singing her to sleep ever since our parents died, which happened about, ten years ago. So I was five and Ryoko was two, she was always a troublesome baby to the nannies, so when my mother and father weren't home I sang her to sleep, and I still do. I take a deep breath and begin.

_Close your eyes…._

_And dream about tomorrow….._

_Dream about your family…._

_Dream of brother…._

_Dream of mother….._

_Dream of father, too…._

_Let thoughs bad thoughts go away…._

_You'll never have to worry…._

_I'll keep them at bay…._

_I'll protect you…._

_I'll love you…_

_And I'll always be there for you…._

_This is your brother's lullaby to you…._

_Close your eyes…._

_And let you heart soar…._

_Over hills…._

_Over oceans…._

_Over the world…._

_But remember….., _

_Always remember….._

_This is your brother's lullaby to you….._

_I know some day…._

_You'll grow up…._

_And won't need me…._

_To protect you anymore…._

_But remember…._

_Always remember…._

_This will be yours forever….._

_This is your lullaby….._

_From me….._

_So, close your eyes..._

I brush some slate colored bangs out of her eyes and sigh; she's always asleep at the end of the song. When I get up and turn to leave I see Bryan leaning against the doorframe, he gives me the look as 'come-here-and-I'll-give-you-a-hug' I walk over to the welcoming embrace.

"You have a wonderful voice."

"I know, you tell me that all the time."

"You know that the band Bad Luck is having auditions, they need a second singer."

"I know, but I have school tomorrow, then I have to go to the bar and be bartender and stripper." I hear him sigh at that last comment, I work to hard.

"I want you to take the day off from school, you need a vacation." I turned to tell Bryan I couldn't, but he kissed me on the lips. If I haven't mentioned it before, Bryan can be very persuasive.

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Okay, here is a poll open for you guys to vote on the couples.

Tala/Rei

Bryan/Rei

Kai/Bryan

Kai/Tala

Rei/Kai

Rei/Kai/Bryan

Rei/Kai/Tala

Rei/Kai/Tala/Bryan

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: And a special thanks to kailover2006 for giving me the mpreg idea. I may make a mpreg story later on after this one, but I need review.

Signing OFF!!


	4. This Kiss is Mine and Yuki's

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. I've been really busy this week with my sports and schoolwork.

Kai: Whatever.

Destiny: Don't be snooty booty!!

Rei: Have you been watching Happy Feet again?

Destiny: Hell yeah, it's poppn'

Kai: Have you been listening to Lip Gloss again too?

Destiny: Yeah, anyway I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews the polls are currently like this:

Tala/Rei: 0

Bryan/Rei: 0

Kai/Bryan: 0

Kai/Tala: 0

Rei/Kai: 1

Rei/Kai/Bryan : 1

Rei/Kai/Tala : 0

Rei/Kai/Tala/Bryan : 1

Kai: Someone said I should get pregnant, that's not happen' is it?

Destiny: Don't know, haven't decided.

Rei: I'm not ready to be a father!!

Destiny: See what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade………………..But I'm still working on a way to buy it……………..MWAAHHAHHAAHAAHAA….. cough

Everyone: (anime sweatdrop)

Normal POV

_You don't have to be beautiful…_

_To turn on…_

_I just need your body baby…._

_From dusk till dawn…._

_You don't have to have experience…._

_To turn me out…._

_You just leave it all up to me…._

_I'm gonna show ya what it's all about…_

_You don't have to be rich…_

_To be my boy…_

_You don't have to be cool…._

_To rule my world…_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more combatable with….._

_I just want your extra time and your…_

_Kiss…_

Rei sighed and looked down at the keyboard. Ever since he seen that man Kai he couldn't get him out of his head, this was so not helping him with his song writing. He needed his brother to help him out, now to only find that crazy redhead.

"Tala, I need your help with this song I'm writing." The said redhead looked up from the television to turn to his brother.

"Come here; let me read what you have so far." Rei climbed into Tala's open arms and handed him the paper. Tala skimmed it and then he did the unthinkable, he ripped it in half!! Rei stared at him before giving him a good wack on the arm.

"Tala are you nuts?! I've been working on that for a whole week!! And then you go and rip it, what is your issue?!" Tala sighed and pulled the upset neko-jin into a loving kiss; Rei tried to fight it but slowly relaxed and fell more into the kiss. When they pulled back for air Tala just wrapped his arms around the neko, Rei purred, loud and long.

"Rei, babe, I've known you since we were little. I know when your putting your effort into a song and when your really just half assing it. That was not the best writing you have ever done, nor was it even close to comparison of what I've seen you write, now tell me what's wrong." Rei just snuggled into Tala's chest, kissing it lightly before giving a little nip. Tala smirked and pulled Rei's head up to give him a passionate heated kiss, and Rei turned to putty.

"Tala, it's that guy. You know the one we saw in the bar, well I can't seem to get him out of my mind and it's driving me insane. What should I do?" Tala snickered and played with Rei's hair; he pulled it back into a ponytail and rubbed Rei's shoulder blades for him.

"I'll get Tyson and the others out of bed; then we can all help you with this song, kay babe?" Rei nodded and headed over to the recording room.

Meanwhile at Kai's home……

"Kai, honey you got to get up now, it's noon come on sweets." Bryan tried to coax his unresponsive boyfriend out of bed; Bryan was clad only in some silk boxers and no shirt. The mound of blankets moved and out popped a little slate head, black lashes encased hazy crimson orbs, Bryan chuckled at the cute site.

"Morning love, good to see you up," Kai suddenly sneezed and Bryan raised a lilac brow in interest. "Some one talking about you again love.

"Shut up."

Back to Rei……

"Okay Rei, start at the top on the count of three."

1….

2….

3…..

Rei took a deep breath and begin to sing with his heart and soul, or so he thought.

_I don't want another heart break..._

_I don't need another turn to cry…_

_No…._

_I don't want learn the hard way…_

_Babe hello…_

_Whoa no, goodbye……_

"Stop, stop, stop!!" I turn to Tala to see he is pretty basically pissed and I have no clue why.

"Tal, what's the matter?"

"You Rei!! You are not singing like the Rei I know, your putting no feeling into this song, what is your issue today? Is it because of that Kai person? Well, if you like him that much sing the song as if your singing it to him in person. We need more heart and soul Rei, not this shit your trying to get by with!!" I stare at him in shock, and then get decidedly pissed. I walk over to him and slap him clean across he cheek, the others gasp and stare even more and I glare at the redhead.

"You want something better? Fine!! I'll give you my heart and my soul Tala; I'll sell them to the devil if I have to!! If that is what it will take to get my mind off of Yuki and put it on something else, something like Kai!! You have no clue in hell what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of you and stepped on, you are an ignorant fool who looks for fools gold!! Tala if you want my best, then you've fuckin' well got it!!" I take a calming breath and walk back to my position; the others stare as I walk back. I don't even look back at Tala, I get up to my stage and I'm so fuckin' pissed right now that I'm really gonna sing my heart and soul out for him to show him who's boss!!

"Let's start at the top!!!!!"

_I don't want another heart break….._

_I don't need another turn to cry…._

_No…._

_I don't want to learn the hard way…._

_Babe hello…_

_Whoa no, goodbye…._

_But you got it like a rocket….._

_Shooting straight across the sky…_

_It's the way you love me…._

_It's a feeling like this…._

_It's suntrivical motion…._

_It's perpetual bliss…._

_It's that pivotal moment…._

_It's ahhhh impossible…._

_This kiss…._

_This kiss…_

_Unstoppable…_

_This kiss…._

_This kiss…._

_Cinderella said to Snow White…._

"_How does love get so off coarse? _

_All I wanted was a white knight…._

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse….._

_Ride me off into the sunset…._

_Baby I'm forever yours!!" _

_It's the way you love me…._

_It's a feeling like this…._

_It's suntrivical motion…._

_It's perpetual bliss…._

_It's that pivotal moment…._

_It's ahhhh unthinkable…_

_This kiss…._

_This kiss…._

_Unsinkable…._

_This kiss…_

_This kiss…._

_You can kiss me in the moonlight…._

_Or on a rooftop under the sky…._

_You can kiss me with the window open…._

_While the rain comes pouring inside….._

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion…._

_Let's let everything slide…._

_You've got me floatn'….._

_You've got me flyin'…. _

_It's the way you love me…._

_It's a feeling like this….._

_It's suntrivical motion…._

_It's perpetual bliss…._

_It's that pivotal moment…._

_It's ahhhh subliminal…._

_This kiss…._

_This kiss….._

_It's criminal…._

_This kiss….._

_This kiss…._

_It's the way you love me baby…_

_It's the way you love me darlin'…._

_This kiss….._

When I was done singing the song, I lost it. The cool demeanor was gone and I didn't want it to come back, I sat there on the recording room floor crying, no not crying I passed that level a while ago, I've entered the realm of sobbing. Tala tried to come over and apologize, I really don't know. All I know is now I'm shoving Tala to the floor and running. I don't know how long I ran or how far for that matter but all I remember before I passed out was crimson eyes and thinking of Yuki. Was it Yuki? Had he come back? How should I know after all I'm nothing but a half asser as Tala so nicely put it. And you know what? Screw it; I'm tired of this pain so I'm going to pass out now, goodnight cruel world, goodnight.

Destiny: That was so frikin long!!

Kai: I hate you.

Destiny: I thought we already established this.

Kai: I really hate you.

Destiny: Uhhhhhhhhhhh…..Rei, please translate to English.

Rei: He's just mad 'cus you made me cry.

Destiny: Ohhhhh…….heh heh heh my bad.

Kai: Die.

Destiny: oO Run for the hills!!!!

Rei: This is stupid.

Max: I agree.

A/N: Okay, for those of you wondering what song that is that song is Faith Hill This kiss and it's on Youtube and someone put it up as yaoi!! And I need more reviews, please if you wish to review for your favorite couple, please look back at the end of chapter three.

Signing OFF OO


	5. First Love for Rei

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Well I'm back yet again, and still no more reviews. Hmmmm…..Did I do something wrong?

Kai: Yeah, you were born.

Destiny: You really need to have some angermangment classes.

Oliver: Ohhhhh…I love that movie.

Destiny: Oo that was seriously random. What the hell are you doing here anyway?

Oliver: I dunno, Rei sent me he said he couldn't come.

Kai: WTF!!

Destiny: Awww man are you serious?

Rei walks in

Rei: Hey guys.

Kai: REI!!! MY KITTEN I THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T COMING!! THANK GOD YOU DID!!

Rei: I love you too Kai.

Destiny: Soooo…why were you late?

Rei: I-um-er-a-ha-ha?

Kai: WTF?

Destiny: WTF?

Oliver: Monkeys.

Destiny: I'm starting the story now.

Oliver: DestinyVampireSLayer306 does not own Beyblade in anyway.

Rei's Dream State

_I set out on a narrow way…._

_Many years ago….._

_Hoping I would find true love…._

_Along the broken road…._

_But I got lost a time or two…_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushin' threw…._

_I couldn't see how every sign…._

_Pointed straight to you…._

_A young boy with black hair and crimson eyes sat at a piano, his voice echoed threw the supposedly empty room. But a pair of golden eyes watched him play, the orbs filled with awe and excitement. _

_"I know your there. It's alright, you can come out if you wish." Rei froze in surprise, he came out of his hiding place and walked over to the older boy. Rei didn't dare look into the crimson eyes of the older male, he found a spot on the floor particularly interesting. _

_"What's your name, little neko?" Rei took a chance and looked up at the boy only to have his breath stolen away. The young man before him had beautiful crimson orbs, filled with love and mischief at the same time. His long black locks caressed the side of his sun kissed face, and a gentle smile adorns the boy's beautiful lips. Rei drew in a shaky breath and answered. _

_"My name is Rei Kon. What's yours?" The boy smiled even wider if it was possible. _

_"My name is Yuki Kazuka. What are you doing here do you sing as well?" Rei gave a nod of his head and smiled a bit. _

_"Would you sing for me? I bet you have a lovely voice, I mean your voice is only a reflection of your face and your face is breath taking." Rei felt his cheeks flush at such a comment but tried to hide it for Yuki. _

_"My singing is not all that great Kazuka-san, I do thank you for that complement though." Yuki's smiled went down to a smirk as he took a step forward to Rei, Rei surprised took a step back and stared at the hand that gently rubbed the side of his own tanned cheek. _

_"You're so Kawaii, and from the way you talk I bet you come from a noble family." Rei looked shocked and a little afraid of what Yuki would think. He turned his head in shame and was about to walk away when.. _

_"Ya know, I came from a noble family too. So don't think I would be mad at you or something like that." Rei turned back, a stunned look on his face. Yuki smiled at the look on his face. _

_"Hey, ya wanna get out of here and go have lunch with me?" Rei blushed from shyness, but nodded._

_"Alright, let's go!!" They walked out of the studio, Rei thought they were going to walk but no. Yuki had a ninja 250, it was black with a white out line of a cat on the side of it the cat had golden eyes on it. Rei stared at Yuki, he turned around and followed his line of sight and chuckled. _

_"Like the bike?" Rei snapped back into the world of reality and blushed at the stupidity of him self._

_"Yeah, it's the same model I'm after. But can I ask you a question?" Yuki nodded his head a smirk upon his perfect lips._

_"You already have, so shoot." Rei nodded._

_"Why would you take a complete stranger out to eat with you? I mean we just met and you're already calling me cute and beautiful what's with that?" Yuki smirked yet again and pulled Rei into an embrace. Rei stared at him with wide eyes as Yuki's lips gentle met his own._

_"That's why." _

_**6 months later…….**_

_I was ridin' shotgun with hair undone…._

_In the front seat of his car….._

_He had one hand on the steering wheel…._

_The other on my heart…._

_I look around, turn the radio down he says….._

"_Baby is something wrong?" _

_I say nothing I was just thinkin'…._

_How we don't have a song…._

_And he said…._

_"He said you were beautiful." Rei jumped in surprise as two arms wrapped around his waist, he relaxed when he realized it was only Yuki._

_"Hello Yuki-koi, where were you?" Yuki smirked his trade mark smirk and his crimson orbs held a secret. _

_"Wouldn't you like to know." Rei growled playfully and gentle tackling his lover to the carpeted floor. Yuki chuckled and rolled on top of Rei, Rei gave off a light purr as Yuki rubbed his abdomen. _

_"You know the way you purr when I rub your abdomen could have anyone fooled into thinking you were pregnant darling." Rei smirked playfully before kissing his mate square on the lips. _

_"Yes love I know that. And you know that would be impossible since we have not had sex yet." Yuki gave him a light peck on the cheek._

_"True love so true, but I wouldn't mind having you underneath me like this moaning and whimpering for me to be in side you." Yuki whispered in Rei's pointed ear making the 15 year old shiver with delight. _

_"Some day I may give my self to you Yuki, but right now I'm not ready." Yuki gave a nod and lay down next to his lover pulling him on top of his form. Rei let himself be pulled around to Yuki and loved the feeling of Yuki rubbing his back, he purred yet again. Yuki sighed, he knew he had to tell his love of what went on today. _

_"Rei?" The said neko-jin looked up at him with glazy, sleep filled eyes._

_"Yes my Yuki darling." Here it came. _

_"You wanted to know what went on today, correct?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Well we have a slight dilemma on our hands darling." Rei sat up and rolled off Yuki and stared. _

_"What type of dilemma?" Yuki sighed and just blurted it out. _

_"MyparentswantustogoandhavedinnerwiththemonChristmasandtheywanttometyourparentsandmetyouandtheythinkyouraseventeenyearoldkid." Rei stared at his mate for a moment trying to collect what all he had said. Suddenly it came to him and boy did he panic. _

_"What do you mean they think I'm seventeen?! Why the hell should it matter anyway, I mean I'm only a three year difference from you." Yuki smirked and said_

_"No dear your four years younger than I am not three." Rei growled and glared at him._

_"Fine wise ass." Yuki's smirk upgraded to a full blown grin._

_"You know if you take out the wise and just have fine and ass that would describe your ass so well koi." Rei glared and punched his shoulder._

_"Pervert." _

Destiny: Weeeee….more of Rei's older lover and stuff next chaos filled chapter of Teenage SuperStar.


	6. Homophobia

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Sup pineapples!!

Kai: What's with you?

Destiny: I have a date with my boyfriend! Weeeeeeeee!!!

Rei: Congrats, so where are you two going?

Destiny: I'm going to his house, were going to have a sleepover with some of our friends.

Kai: You guys better just be sleeping over there.

Destiny: Are you getting protective of me? Awww…I knew you liked me!!

Kai: Whatever.

Rei: Shall I start the story?

Destiny: Go right on ahead.

Rei: Disclaimer, Destiny'sVampireSlayer306 does not own Beyblade in anyway shape and or form.

Destiny: Tanks for reading!!

Kai's POV

This has seriously been a weird day to say the least. First off, I wake up at noon totally late to school so Bryan took the liberty to call the school and tell them I'm not going in for the next week and picked up all my studies and turned in all my stuff too. Gods, am I lucky to have him for a boyfriend or what? Anyway, so I'm going to the store for somethings we need around the house when all of a sudden this young boy who has to be around my age passes out on the street. So, like anyone else cared for him, thinking he's probably ditched school I have to bring him back home. What? I'm a good person, though I'm not always nice to people I don't know. And the only reason I did that was because that's how I met Bryan, but that's another story. So I get him home and Bryan and I get him cleaned up, when I washed his face off I could tell he had been crying because of the tear stained lines on his cheeks. Once we cleaned him up I realized who he was, he was the kitten I let kiss in the bar. The one I called 'worthy enough to be my boyfriend.' Hmmmm….I wonder if Bryan would mind a threesome? That certainly be very interesting.

_Up behind the bus stop…._

_In the toilets of the street…._

_There are traces of a killing…_

_On the floor beneath your feet…_

_Mixed in with the piss and beer…_

_Are blood stains on the floor…._

_From the boy who got his head kicked in….._

_A night or two before…_

_Homophobia, the worst disease…._

_You can't love who you want to love…._

_In times like these…._

_Homophobia, the worst disease…._

_You can't love who you want to love…._

_In times like these…_

_In the clubs, pubs, and bag bonds…._

_Breeding pins for pigs…._

_Alcohol, testosterone, and ignorance, and fists…._

_Packs of hunting animals…_

_Roam across the town…._

_They find an easy victim and they punch him to the ground…_

_Homophobia, the worst disease…._

_You can't love who you want to love…._

_In times like these….._

_Homophobia, the worst disease…._

_You can't love who you want to love…._

_In times like these…._

I hear Bryan in the living room on the piano singing again, I sigh, his voice is so pretty it reminds me of angels. Heh, boy am I in a sappy mood or what? I walk out to the carpeted floor and lean against the piano and sing with him.

_The siren of the ambulance….._

_The deadpan of the cops…._

_Chalking out the outline…_

_Where the boy first dropped…._

_Beware the holy trinity…._

_Church and state alike…_

_With every death the virus…._

_Gets more deadly than before…_

_Homophobia, the worst disease…._

_You can't love who you want to love…_

_In times like these…._

_Homophobia, the worst disease…._

_You can't love who you want to love…._

_In times like these…_

Bryan looks up at me and pulls me down for a kiss, he is a great kisser if I may say so my self.

"Phoenix-baby, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" I give him a false grin, but he sees threw it like any good boyfriend would. I glance over at the young boy asleep on the couch.

"Bryan, do you remember how we first met? I was just wondering if this boy is like us, I mean gay and stuff." Bryan really doesn't like to talk about how we first met, it's painful for him to think about it. So he doesn't have to relive it I'll just do a flashback.

_Flashback: _

_Year 2000_

_Month December_

_Day 14_

_Time 1:30 pm _

_Where Russia _

_It was a cold night in Russia, not that it wasn't always cold in Russia but in a certain house it was about to drop about 30 degrees. Kai walked into his apartment and took his coat off, he could hear singing in the kitchen and the smell of food there as well. The 14 year old bluenette smiled and walked into the kitchen to see his lover standing at the stove, singing softly. Kai smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the middle of the boy kissing his neck slightly. _

_"Mmmmm…Hello Mirui, how was your day?" The younger of the two sighed happily and snuggled into the warmth his mate gave off. _

_"Sleeping mostly, carrying your child isn't exactly easy." Kai chuckled and rubbed the slight bulge. He pulled away and went to set the table for his lover. It was silent in the kitchen until…._

_"Kai, ummm, your father called today." Kai froze, he dropped a fork and stared at Mirui. He crossed the kitchen in a matter of seconds and pulled Mirui into a hug. _

_"What exactly did he say to you? Does he know about the baby? Is he coming here? Is he pissed off? What did he say?" Mirui's eyes watered with tears as he clung to Kai's shirt. _

_"He knows about the little one, he wants us to see him at 10:00 tonight. Oh, gods Kai I'm scared he's going to hurt you, or the baby." Kai turned the stove off and pulled his lover over to the couch. He laid down and pulled the neko-jin to him, gently rubbing the bulge of their child to soothe him and calm him down. _

_"He won't lay a finger on you or me. I'll make sure of it. Gods, I didn't want him to find out. He probably got all of his information from grandfather." Mirui whimpered and snuggled as close as humanly possible to Kai, Kai just held him closer, still rubbing his mate's belly. _

_"You know what, we should go and eat. You need to eat more you know, your eating for three now." With a sigh and a slight giggle, they went to eat dinner. _

_Time: _

_10:00 pm_

_Kai and Mirui got into the limo that was sent to pick them up. Kai glanced over at his mate, Mirui had his arms wrapped around his bulging middle sometimes rubbing it. Kai scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him whispering soothing words. _

_"Kai, I think you should talk with your children and not me, they won't stop kicking." Kai nodded his head and leaned down kissing the clothed bulge and whispering to it. Soon the car came to a stop outside of a huge mansion, Mirui shivered and got out with Kai and walked to the house. Once inside a servant led them to the dinning hall and told them to have a seat while he fetched the masters. _

_"Kai, I'm scared." Kai just nodded numbly, he rubbed his fingers over Mirui's cheek and gave it a gentle kiss. The doors opened, and the room was filled with a tension that was never there before. Kai and Mirui both looked at the door and in came two men. One was considerably older than the other, both men sat down across from Kai and Mirui. The younger one spoke first. _

_"So Kai, you've been out whoring around again I see, and you got one pregnant. Hmmmm….Didn't I teach you better than that?" Kai glared defiantly at his father. _

_"No you didn't. I've taken care of Mirui and that's the way it will be. He has no where else to go so he is to stay with me, understood?" Kai's father chuckled in a way that Kai did not like. He didn't like it one bit. _

_"Kai, when did we ever say you could keep your child?" Both Mirui and Kai both gasped at him and stared. _

_"Or should I correct my self and say children plural? He's a neko-jin is he not? And they never have a single child in their lives." Mirui wrapped his arms around his middle and stared at Kai's father. The fear was radiating off of his small frame and Kai put a protective arm around him as well. _

_"You shall never get our children, never!!" An evil glare._

_"Or will I?" Everything went dark for Kai. _

_The next thing Kai remembers is waking up and seeing Bryan standing over him, and Kai did something he hadn't done in years. The mighty Kai Hiwatari cried. _

_End Flashback _

I felt a hand wipe something from my cheek, I look at Bryan. I knew he understood, he was sad and knew that after all these years I still grived because I couldn't find my children and I know they must be treated worse than dirt. The front door opened and I wiped my tears away and smile at my little sister with a loving smile.

"Hello Ryoko, how was your day?" Our little Russian looks at me and gives me a glare of my-legs-hurt-from-my-dumbass-dance-school-and-don't-ever-ask-that-question-again-and-go-jerk-off. All of a sudden she spots our kitten on the couch and she does the unthinkable……She screams.

"What the fuck!! What is with you today?" Bryan and I both stared at her as she started to explain.

"Guys that's Rei Kon, lead singer to the newest band, Bad Luck!!"


	7. Of Angels and Demons

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: I'm back with a new chapter!! And I'm on summer break, woot!!

Kai: Oh Shit!!

Rei: What's wrong, koi?

Kai: I just remembered that Destiny said something about leaving after saying hello!!

Rei: Soooooooooooo…………………

Kai: So that means that one of her psycho friends is coming!!

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: Hey guys, I'm gonna be writing this chapter.

Kai+Rei: OMG…………..Your a dude!!

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: Ummmm……Yeah, I'm her best friend, since we were in kindergarten.

Rei: Sooooooooo………..Did she tell you this story is a yaoi…………….and if she did do you know what that means?

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: Duh, I know what yaoi means, I'm gay.

Kai: Seriously?

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: Yeah, seriously. Where do you think she gets all her ideas from? There from me and my koi.

Rei: Awwwww…..See Kai-Koi, she does love us.

Kai: Rei, darling, I fail to see how this is considered love.

Rei: Well, for starters she could have left us with some yaoi fangirl club.

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: He is right you know.

Kai: I suppose so. So do you know how this goes?

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: Yep I do, oh wait I'd like to send my regards to RussiansNekojinLover. She's been in a way better mood since she met you, thanks!!

Kai: Okay, my turn, Destiny'sVampireSlayer306+Hiwatari'sKonNeko27 don't own Beyblade in anyway shape, or form.

Hiwatari'sKonNeko27: Enjoy the chapter; Destiny will be back for the next!!

Kai's POV

"Okay, so wait a minute. You mean to tell me our little neko over here is the lead singer of Bad Luck?!" Bryan is not the only one who is confused by this, he turns to me and I only shrug. We've both heard songs from the group (all thanks to Ryoko and her stereo system.) but we've never seen their faces. Ryoko has finally calmed down enough to start to clear everything up for us.

"Okay, so Rei Kon is the lead singer, like I said earlier. They're on tour now and they had to stop here in Tokyo for a performance, and now he is currently lying on our couch in our house. My friends are never gonna believe this!!" Bryan and I both gave her a sharp stare.

"No Ryoko, you can't tell anyone about this. Kai said he just passed out, and when we were cleaning him off we saw tear stains on his face. Something may be happening to this young man that he doesn't want the press to find out." Ryoko nodded in understanding before looking confused.

"Bryan?" Bryan made a noise of acknowledgement as I handed him a glass of water and two aspirins. "When your stressed about something do you normally go to Kai and talk about it, seeing as you two are and item." Bryan opened one lilac eye and nodded, he too seemed curious as to where this was leading.

"Yea, but I don't see a point in this." Ryoko looked at us for a moment then sighed.

"So my point is, if something is bothering you and you have a lover don't you normally go to them for comfort instead of running the streets?" Bryan and I shared a look with each other before he nodded.

"It depends on who the person is, but yes. Normally when someone has a lover and something is bothering them they talk to their lover for support, I do that with Kai all the time." Then I see those two little red orbs light up in confusion.

"Then tell me; why would Rei be out on the streets when he has Tala waiting at home for him?" Now Bryan and I look confused. Tala? Who is Tala? I give her a look that says, explain to the older people in the room please.

"Rei is going out with the base guitarist, the Russian redhead Tala. Tala announced today on television that he and Rei were an item, so if their an item why did he run? You don't think that Tala's an abusive boyfriend, do you? Or maybe his abusive by, like, words and stuff, not with his fists." Bryan rolled his eyes and walked over to the neko-jin, he motioned for Ryoko to come over. She walked over and I followed to watch what Bryan was doing, Bryan gently took one of Rei's arms and showed it to her.

"Do you see anything unusual about his arm, Ryoko?" She studied it for a moment then nodded.

"There are no wounds that means he isn't beaten, but, his wrist I can fit my whole hand around it." To prove her point she wrapped her entire hand around the tan wrist, just to see that made me want to take care of this young boy more than anything. Then an thought pops into my head, slowly I turn to my sister.

"Ryoko," She turned her head slightly to see me, she nodded showing that she heard me. "How old is Rei?" She thought for a moment and then it seemed as if all the life in her suddenly left, her little head turned to me with tears in her eyes and she said.

"He's 17 years old."

_**/Meanwhile, at the band's mansion/ **_

Tala's POV

"Where the hell can he be?! I mean, I thought that when you did that press conference thing he would come back, but he hasn't!! Maybe we should call the police?" Maxie hit Tyson upside his head and I sighed. I was worried about my little neko, this was the only way that I could think of getting him back. Ever since the whole Yuki thing, we've had a budding relationship going on. Hell, even Tyson and Max caught onto it eventually, and even though he surprised me with the 'I can't get him out of my head Tala, that guy at the bar.' I'm okay. I mean, I've had threesomes before, doesn't matter as long as I have my kitten. I promised him I would protect him and what do I go and do? I go and bring up Yuki, goddamn me all to hell, I've got to be the worst boyfriend ever in the history of man. I feel some tears run down my face, and then I see only Maxie's black shirt in my face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Tala…..We'll find our little kitty cat, don't worry." I sniffed, I pulled away from the embrace and called Rei's cell, if he wasn't crying his eyes out then maybe he could answer the phone. He doesn't, and I leave a message, not that he would listen to it.

"Ummmm," I had to try to get my voice under control, but it doesn't work so I just try and speak the best I can thru my sobs. "Rei, baby, kitten, please if you listen to this message please call me and I swear to you I'll pick you up. Baby kitten, please call me back and if you don't just remember that I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Please, come back home, I miss you, my little neko, love Wolfie." I kiss the mouth piece and hang up, brushing some strands of my red hair that fell out of the ponytail and brush the tears away from my face. I get up and walk out of the room to the piano, I'm glad Tyson and Max didn't follow me. Slowly I start to play and sing along.

_Hey baby…._

_Is that you? _

_Wow, your hair got so long….._

_Yeah, yeah, I love it….._

_I really do….._

_Norma Jean ain't that song…._

_We'd sing in the car..._

_**Tala, you're a worthless piece of scum! **_

_Drivin' downtown….._

_Top down…._

_Makin' the rounds….._

_Checking out the bands….._

_On Doheny Avenue……_

_Yeah life throws you curves…._

_But you learn to swerve…._

_Me swung and I miss……_

_**Wolfie, I'll always be there for you, I love you. **_

_And the next thing ya know….._

_I'm reminiscing…._

_Dreamin' old dreams….._

_Wishin' old wishes…._

_Like you would be back again….._

_**Your no son of mine!!**_

I broke down, remembering what happened when I met Rei, when my parents found out I was gay, when my whole world came crashin' down. But Rei…….Rei stood by me, he carried the pain in his heart as well, he didn't judge me he just told me that he loved me. He was my first love, he is my love, and he is my love forever. I fall away from the piano and out of my pocket pull a razor blade and I drag it across my wrist. I watch as the crimson liquid slowly leaks out of the cut, I don't hiss in pain I just watch it and remember all that my father said to me, while he beat me and raped me. After awhile I stand and steady myself and walk to the first aid kit and bandage my wrist up before going back to the piano to finish the song.

_I wake up and tear drops….._

_They fall down like rain…._

_I put on that old song….._

_We danced to and then….._

_I head off to my job…._

_Guess not much has changed….._

_Punch the clock…._

_Head for home….._

_Check the phone…._

_Just incase….. _

_Go to bed…._

_Dream of you….._

_That's what I'm doin' _

_These days….._

_Yeah that's what I'm doin'….._

I can't continue, I get up and sway a bit as I try to make my way down the hall and into my bedroom. I see Max walking down to the library and he stops when he sees me.

"Hey, Tal, you okay now buddy?" I give a shake that says no before stopping mid way and turning it into a yes, the little blond is satisfied with that. After he walks off I go into my room and collapse on the bed, I don't even have the emotional strength to cry anymore, the tears just slip down the sides of my face and after awhile I fell asleep with a deep pain in my heart.

_**/Back over at Kai's studio/**_

Rei's POV

I think I'm starting to wake up, the reason I'm unsure is cause the last thing I knew before passing out was seeing crimson eyes. I sit up and rub my eyes, I'm in a studio, it's a lot like the one me and Tala used to own. Then it hit me, Tala. He was probably at home crying his own eyes out thinking he hurt me. Well I'll admit that what he said did hurt, but I'm stronger than that it just hurt and I let it get the best of me. Gods, Tala's got to be worried sick about me, I'm such an ass for just running out of there like nothing. Maybe he called; I see my cell sitting on the coffee table next to me, and picking it up it and opening it says I have a message. I go and replay Tala's message, what I heard broke my heart in half. He was crying………he was crying when he left this message………and in the end he even says Wolfie……gods know he hates that nickname more than anything in the world but he lets me call him that. I break down again and sob, all of a sudden I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me to their chest. I look up to see moonlight colored eyes look down on me, gods, this man is beautiful. I hear a voice call, he looks up and so do I and I see the stripper from the bar, he smirks and walks over to me.

"Well, it's good to see you awake, little neko. Anyway, if you remember me then you'll know that I'm the one from the bar." I nodded my head in a response, and pull out of the embrace of the other young man. He looks at me, swooping down he wipes away my tears that are running down my face, but to my surprise he licked them away. I heard Kai give a little chuckle behind us.

"Bry, don't go scaring the little neko. So what's your name?" I was about to answer when I heard a yell, the three of us look up to see a young girl standing there with an excited look on her face.

"OMG……He woke up!! Can he live with us, please?" I look at the little girl with a smile, no use trying to hide my identity to this group if they have a little girl.

"Ryoko, sis, go to your room or go to Rijin's house, Bryan and I need to talk with Rei here." I looked confused and I hear the little girl leave, when she had left Kai and Bryan both looked at me.

"Sit down Rei; you're not in trouble we just want to talk." I sat down; I glanced over at the piano. I was the exact same one that was in Yuki's and mine studio when we were living together. Kai must have noticed my stare and chuckled.

"Would you like to play a piece before we talk?" I look at him with surprise and I gently spoke for the first time.

"If it's alright with you." He nodded and sat down by the couch with Bryan. I sat down in front of the piano and thought of a song I could sing, and then I thought of Tala.

_Drew looks at me…._

_I fake a smile so he won't see….._

_That I want him and need I him….._

_Everything that we should be…_

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about…_

_She's got everything that I'll have to live without…._

_Drew talks to me…._

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny…._

_Cause I can't even see…._

_Anyone when he's with me…._

_He says he so in love….._

_He's finally got it right…._

_I wonder if he knows…._

_He's all I think about each night…._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…._

_The only thing that keeps me wishin on my wishin star….._

_He's the song in the car…_

_I keep singing…._

_Don't know why I do….._

_Drew walks by me…._

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes so perfectly…._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be….._

_She better hold him tight…_

_Give him all her love….._

_Look in those beautiful eyes and knows she's lucky cause…._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar….._

_The only thing that keeps me wishin on my wishin star…._

_He's the song in the car…._

_I keep singing…._

_Don't know why I do…._

_So I drive home alone…._

_As I turn out the lights….._

_I'll put his picture down…._

_And maybe get some sleep tonight…._

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…._

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart….._

_He's the song in the car…_

_I keep singing…._

_Don't know why I do…._

_Time taken up….._

_But there's never enough…_

_And he's all that I need to fall in two…_

_Drew looks at me…._

_I fake a smile so he won't see…._

Rei's POV

I sang the song that I wrote for the anniversary when Tala broke free of the girl that his father had set him up with. I remember when I sang this song to him in front of the girl, he broke down in tears and kissed me. I love him, but now with this new man named Kai and I'm going to guess lover, Bryan I think his name is, they both seem to have a good relationship going on, and I'm jealous.

"Rei, was that song about Tala?" I look over at the lavender headed boy, I give a sad nod.

"I wrote that song when Tala was going to tell his father he was gay. Well he did, but instead of telling he showed him by kissing me." Bryan and Kai both smirk and I sighed. I swear that all Russians have this thing about smirking, I mean Tala does it when I've messed up a song in rehearsal or if I do something stupid in the kitchen when cooking. Anyway I best stop thinking of him for more than two seconds.

"Rei, is everything okay with you and Tala? Did you not want him to announce your relationship with each other today?" Whoa……Did they just say that Tala had announced our relationship? How long have I been out?

"Hey Bryan, Kai," I asked quietly. "How long have I been out?"

"Hmmm…well, I'd say about 3 or 4 days……" Holy Shit!!

"Oh shit I've got to get a hold of Tala, he's probably freaking out and that's never good. Gods I hope he took his medication when I was gone." Bryan grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. It felt so much like a hug that I would get from Tala, Kai joined into the hug and I've never felt more at home or safe.

_**Somewhere their speaking…..**_

_**It's already coming in….**_

_**Oh, and it's rising in the back of your mind….**_

_**You never could get it……**_

_**Unless you were fed it……**_

_**Now you're here and don't know why……**_

"Don't cry chibi-neko. Dry those tears from your face. It will all be okay, we're here to help you….."

_**But under the skinned knees and the skid marks…..**_

_**Past the places where you use to learn…..**_

_**You howl and listen….**_

_**Listen and wait for the…..**_

_**Echoes of angels that won't return…..**_

"I have to get home to Tala. Thank you for taking care of me, but I must get home to Tala……."

_**He is everything you want…..**_

_**He is everything you need….**_

_**He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be…..**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time…..**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why……**_

"Take it easy Rei; I don't think he'll do anything drastic in this situation."

"But you don't know Tala!! He slits his writs and if he doesn't take his medication and then he hurts others."

_**You're waiting for someone to put you together….**_

_**You're waiting for someone to push away…..**_

_**There's always another wound to discover….**_

_**There's always something you wish he'd say…..**_

"Why don't you go and say it Kai!! Tala is not mentally stable and I know he's not!!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say here Rei!! I'm trying to say that you yourself are in not condition to go and see him!!"

"I'm the only one Tala listens too! No one else can help him like I can."

_**He is everything you want…..**_

_**He is everything you need…..**_

_**He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be…..**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time…..**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why…….**_

"Kon, listen to me, Bryan. Tala may not be mentally stable but at the moment nether are you!!"

_**But you'll just sit tight….**_

_**And watch it unwind….**_

_**It's only what you're asking for…..**_

_**And you'll be just fine….**_

_**With all of your time…..**_

_**It's only what you're waiting for……**_

"Kai, Bryan, what's going on?"

"Nothing Ryoko, just go to your room, okay?"

"Okay…."

_**Out of the island…..**_

_**Into the highway…..**_

_**Past the places you might have turned….**_

_**You never did notice…..**_

_**But you still hide away….**_

_**The anger of angels that won't return….**_

"Rei, you've gotta relax for me. Listen to my voice, this is Bryan."

_**He is everything you want….**_

_**He is everything you need….**_

_**He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be….**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time……**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why….**_

"Bryan, Kai, please help me……"

"We will Rei, we will……"

_**I am everything you want…..**_

_**I am everything you need…**_

_**I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be…..**_

_**I say all the right things at exactly the right time….**_

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why…..**_

_**And I don't know why…..**_

_**Why…..**_

_**I don't know why…..**_


End file.
